theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mouse Antics
Mouse Antics Is an episode from Season 29. In This Episode, Lola And Lana‘s Drawing Comes To Life. Transcript: Lincoln: Lola And Lana Have Been Really Getting into drawing this week, And I want to find out why. (Lincoln Goes Into Lola And Lana’s Room) Lola: Lincoln, Please Get Out Of Our Room. Lana: Yeah! (Lincoln Notices The Character Lola And Lana Drew. It is a Mouse character with a Yellow bow tie And Black Suit) Lincoln: Woah, Is That A Drawing Of Chuck E. Cheese? Lola: It’s A Character We Made Up Called Michael Mouse. Lana: Well, I want him to be called Mickey Mouse! Lola: Well Michael Is A Prettier Name! Lana: Is Not! Lola: Is Too! Lana: IS NOT! Lola: IS TOO! Lana: IS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! Lola: IS TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Lori: Guys, Time For Bed. Sisters: OK. (Lola And Lana Climb Into Bed) Lola: Goodnight Lana. Lana: Goodnight Sis. (In Bed) Lincoln: Goodnight Everybody! Sisters: Goodnight Lincoln! (The Siblings Go To Sleep) (Rain is pelting the Windows. A Massive Thunder Clap Is Heard. A Gloved Hand Comes Out Of The Paper. It Soon Morphs Into A Figure That Looks Just Like The Twin’s Drawing. The Figure’s Shadow Creeps Down The Hall, And Downstairs) (The Next Morning) Lori: I Literally Had The Best Sleep Ever. Lincoln: Me Too! Sisters: Me Three! (A High Pitched Laugh Is Heard) Lincoln What Was That? Leni: OMG! IS IT A BURGLAR!? Lynn: Whatever It Is, It’s Gonna Taste My Fists! (The Siblings Go Upstairs) Lincoln: Hello? Lori: WHOEVER‘S IN HERE, I’M GONNA TURN YOU INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL! Voice: Hi! (The Siblings Turn Around, And What They’re Looking At Looks Exactly Like The Drawing) Mouse: Hi! I’m Mickey Mouse! (The Siblings Scream In Horror) Mickey: Don’t Worry! I’m Not Gonna Hurt Ya! I’m Friendly! Lori: Is That The Rat You Drew!? Mickey: DON’T CALL ME THAT! Lori: Sorry. Mickey: It’s OK. I Just Hate It When People Call Me A Rat. Lincoln: So Mickey, Wanna Hang Out With Us? Mickey: Oh Boy! I Love Hanging Out With People! (In The Backyard, The Siblings Are Relaxing Outside) Mickey: Wow! This Place Is Nice! Lincoln: Glad You Like It! (Lori Is Sleeping On A Chair. Mickey Creeps Up And Gives Her A Wedgie) Lori: OWWWWWWWWWW! Mickey: HAHAHAHAHA! Lori: *Growls* Luan: I Like This Guy! He’s Very Punny! Get It! Hahahahaha! Mickey: Hey! Wanna Get Some Food? Siblings: DO I!? (12 Minutes Later) (The Siblings Come Home With Lots Of Food From The Burpin‘ Burger) Mickey: Mmmm! This Food Tastes Really Good! Hey! Wanna Race To The Bottom Of The Stairs? Lynn: You’re On Mick! (Mickey And Lynn Are Seen Sliding Down The stairs. The Other Siblings Are Looking Annoyed) Lincoln: Mickey Sounds Like Mick Swagger On Helium! He Never Stops Talking! I Gotta Go See Clyde For A Bit. I’ll Be Back. (Lincoln Attempts To Leave, But His Siblings Grab Him) Leni: Oh Linky! Please Don’t Leave Us With This Ugly Rat! Mickey: (Offscreen) DON’T CALL ME THAT! Lori: Please Lincoln! Take Us With You! We Literally Can’t Stand Him! Lincoln: Ugh. Fine. (At The McBride‘s House) Lincoln: So, This Drawing My Sisters Made Is Super Annoying, And It Always Wants To Have Fun. Clyde: That’s Horrible! I Would Never Want Some Drawing Some Kid Made To Annoy Me Untill I Die. Luna: I Just Hope He Won’t Find Us Dudes. (A Knock On The Door Is Heard) Siblings And Clyde: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Clyde And The Siblings Run Upstairs To Hide. They Hide In Clyde’s Room) (The Siblings Huddle In A Huge Pile) Lucy: I Forgot How Much I Hate Hugging. (The Siblings Are Resting. Clyde Sees Something And Screams) Siblings: WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!? Clyde: LOOK! (Faints) Mickey: Hey! Wanna Jump Off A Building And Get Saved By A Superhero? Lisa: We Have To Make Mickey Mad. But How? Lincoln: I Know! YO! GIANT RAT! Mickey: DON’T CALL ME THAT! Leni: Giant Rat! Mickey: I SAID STOP! Lola: Giant Poo Poo Rat! Mickey: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Siblings: Hey! Giant Rat! Mickey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY, YOU‘RE STARTING TO TICK ME OFF! Lincoln: Hey Mickey! Mickey: WHAT!? Lincoln: Giant Rat! (Mickey’s Face Turns Red With Anger. Steam Comes Out Of His Nose Like A Bull) Mickey: I’M NOT A GIANT RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- (Lola Sucks Mickey Into A Piece Of Paper) Siblings: YOU SAVED US LOLA! Lori: I LITERALLY CANNOT DESCRIBE HOW THANKFUL I AM! (The Sisters Hug Lola) Lincoln: So, If Any Drawing Comes To Life, Just Suck It Into A Piece Of Paper! (The End) Category:Episodes Category:Season 29 Episodes Category:Crossovers